Talk:Splinter Group
5 lights, what I know so each buton has 4 postionsthe first is all off, below is what they are for me, some one said they deleted because of randome but i think its mor likely some one just didn't understand bianary and bolean math, but its still a pita so lets se if we can get some roup think on this here are my combinations satrtin from all lihts off pipe | lever | buton | TV xoxox | oooxx | oooox | xoxxo oxxox | xoxxx | oxxoo | ooxxo xxooo | xoxoo | oxxox | xooo best I can tell rule is you need an odd amout of x in each colum to hae a light on so pipe xoxox 1 lever xoxxx 2 buton oxxox 3 TV xoooo 3 is xxxxx = splinter So from all out if you hit the pipe onece the lever twice the buton and the TV three times each you get a splinter, can some one confirm, ps i worked this all out and tryed it and it worked for me so unlles the xoxoxs are randomly asined 1233 should work for everyone, can some one confirm? Matt6288 (talk) 14:33, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Doing it just now on PC, I got the opposite pattern starting from all off, cycling. The pattern might go one direction or the other each time you run through. That would explain 1233 not working for everyone. And nope, don't know the reverse of it, I just accidentally solved it mucking about again. Darth nikon (talk) 06:14, September 27, 2012 (UTC) : Me too. I just waggled a few controls until Flinter appeared, (was hoping for some high end loot!) This was before I even saw the lights. :Argh, this is a bitch when you're colorblind. 1233 didn't work for me on the PC, either. --Azaram (talk) 09:52, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Allusion to TMNT I hate those people who see absurd and vague allusions everywhere, but dont you all think, too, that this splinter group is an allusion to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Live in the SEWERs, they are MUTANTs, love PIZZA- and their names seem to fit, too: Dan, Mick, Ralph, Lee-> Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo What do you think? EDIT: Oh, and dont forget about Flinter-> Splinter^^ --Wotemer (talk) 09:07, September 27, 2012 (UTC) : Not to mention they have swords, so quite likely. 10:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I would like to point a trivia detail: the player can eat the pizza on the table at the end of the fight. I don't know what the implications are (someone could try to eat it while the mutants are still alive?) There is also a "gulping" sound after it :) Vrekman64 (talk) 01:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :: It healed me for about the same as a standard health-injector from one of Zed's machines when I ate it. --Azaram (talk) 09:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I added a table for the Flinter switch positions and edited the title to be a subtitle ( ) 18:50, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Added another working combination. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 09:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Solution guide to unlock Flinter Here. Includes explanation of exclusive-OR (XOR) for the binary-logic challenged. Dämmerung 11:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The picture uses WTF? It's super effective! Wow. That picture makes even less sense than the table. What's wrong with a simple 'Pull this one exty, that one this manies and the other one once'? --Azaram (talk) 15:09, December 15, 2013 (UTC) If you take a look at the history, you will see that no one has written a simple solution in the main body of the text. The picture is kept (in notes) until it is disproven. Those that delve into the workings print complicated bodies of text. Feel free to rectify the main body with a simple, easy to understand solution. 19:11, December 15, 2013 (UTC) The one I've used since the beginning is floor lever once, wall lever once, TV twice. Can be done in any order. (TV once, wall lever while TV resets, floor lever then back to TV). I just tested it five times in a row (Twice in TVHM, three in normal just for speed). I used it because it worked, and being colorblind, it's a hairy pain in the ass to do the 'flail randomly' bit. Don't say that it's necessary to remove the picture, but it's really confusing... at least to me. If anyone else wants to test to make sure it's not something attached to my account, go ahead. Once you've killed Flinter once, the door in the whirlpool area stays unlocked so you can switch to normal mode on one of your badasses, waltz through and hop right down to him and try it. This is the forum post I got the solution from, if anyone's interested. http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?p=3018958 --Azaram (talk) 21:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) : Just had a friend test it on their system. I didn't connect to make sure I didn't 'contaminate' it. The wall, floor, TV, TV pattern worked for her too. --Azaram (talk) 23:24, December 15, 2013 (UTC) That sounds reasonable and a citation can leave the complications on the forum. I will add it, thanks. Side note: The picture (flow chart) is actually pretty comprehensive (although I have not tested it). It basically says that if you start with the pipe switch, you can then hit the ground lever twice then the tv to spawn Flinter (the top path). Or you can follow any of the other paths... Pipe switch x2, TV x2, then ground switch (for instance). I will leave it in for totality (till Warblade kills it). There should be flow charts for starting with each lever but its not necessary. 09:12, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh wait... its actually talking about the starting sequence. If the pipe switch (first hit) is set to turn on 1 and 2, you have to follow the top path... Otherwise you have to follow the bottom path. Each switch CAN have different settings at start so different paths are needed if different results come into play. Interesting but who is really going to memorize that (other than the author)? I have always just messed with it until it worked which can be frustrating but works every time (for me). 09:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello. Sorry, I have not followed up on this page. I originally had thought the spawn location of each switch was randomized. The flow chart, I made was a way to circumvent that. After some more testting, I agree with the solution that is on the page and have removed my picture. If anyone finds spawn position is randomized; a universal solution is 2X pipe wheel, 2X TV, and 1X or 3X floor lever. ~Aethon Fury (talk) 06:33, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Thats no problem, we like it when the original author is the one to prove/disprove stuff, it saves work since the original author knows the addition best. Thanks. 08:39, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Unconfirmed theory I've got a potential theory for the puzzle solution. If you look at the various switched, there are numbers by each. Next to the switch on the wall is a dartboard with the number 2. Above the Valve is 3 lines (number 3). Just below the TV button, there is F 04 and F 05 (number 4 and number 5) This then leaves me to assume that the lever is a literal number 1 line. I cannot test this, but could anyone confirm whether doing lever, wall switch, valve, tv, tv would spawn Flinter? I'm wondering if the answer to this puzzle has been there the whole time but no one has spotted the numbers before. AgentMilkshake1 (talk) 01:12, February 17, 2019 (UTC) : An interesting idea, but I don't see the F04 / F05 you mention anywhere. I zoomed in on the picture of the TV as far as it could go and the little squares below the small dials below the half-green button don't have anything I can see. The knives in the dartboard are in 14 and 'missing'. If you mean how many knives, there are three knives, although only two actually in the dartboard. Worth a try, if I remember I'll go take a look at it in game. --Azaram (talk) 04:45, February 17, 2019 (UTC) :: Ok, just went and looked. The picture is potato quality, the f04 and 05 are clear on the TV itself in the game. I tried the order you listed of 1-5, (Lever, wall switch, valve, tv, tv) and it left it with the left two lights red, no Flinter. --Azaram (talk) 13:15, February 19, 2019 (UTC) All possible solutions Here are all possible solutions to the puzzle written as the number of uses of (valve, floor lever, wall switch, and TV). Order of inputs doesn't matter. (2,1,0,2) (0,2,0,2) (3,0,2,2) (1,0,3,2) (1,2,0,3) (3,2,1,3) (0,3,2,3) (2,3,3,3) reference Xboxiscrunchy (talk) 17:46, August 10, 2019 (UTC)